Game On
by rockhotch31
Summary: This story was inspired by episode 8.06 "The Apprentice". This is my take, with my OC family of Hotch with two sons; a follow-up to "A Father and His Sons". However, it can be totally read as a stand alone piece. And it is very team oriented. They are all here. Plus some "big" surprises!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, I'll be the first to admit it; I lied. I said I doubted if I would come back to this story and these characters. However, and in my own defense, in my final chapter A/N's I **_**did**_** mention that the 8.06 episode of CM that I was hearing about might get some things churning in my brain.**

**It did.**

**All rights to the CM characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS, and ABC Studios. And I must mention that Virgil Williams, the writer of the episode I mentioned, deserves credit for sparking my idea.**

***Knightly bow of head***

The Challenge

Derek Morgan walked into the BAU bullpen shaking his head. Hotch and Rossi were standing around Prentiss' and Reid's desk, helping them with a profile for the Springfield, Illinois police department.

He walked up to hear Rossi say, "They got a serial rapist that is an idiot."

Hotch nodded his head. Prentiss looked at him. "Hotch, they sound desperate. They may need our help on site."

Dave shook his head again. "All they have to do is get into their state criminal system and find the moron that matches the profile."

Hotch added, "He's not going to stray too far from home and he knows the area." Pointing at Reid, acknowledging his profile, he added, "He's from the area. That will narrow their search. And he more than likely doesn't have a car. And the unsub, that served jail time, is now released, and back in the area. Like you said Emily, they only go cold for so long for a reason. Tell them to narrow it down to biters and if they don't get any results, have them re-contact us and I'll get Garcia on it. But tell them we are confident, with this profile, they should be able to catch this guy."

Reid arched an eyebrow. "And if this detective keeps hammering me, Emily or Garcia over the head like he has the past two days, three times a day….."

"He's a lazy ass detective that wants us to do his work," Rossi intoned.

Hotch pointed at Dave. "Transfer him to me. I'll get him doing his job. This is textbook. They don't need us."

Hotch, who was leaning on JJ's desk as Dave sat on the corner of Reid's, looked at Morgan. "And your problem is?"

Morgan handed Hotch the fax he just received. "Our annual invitation to get our asses kicked by the Presidential Secret Service detail; I'm really getting tired of their crap."

"Again," Reid asked, looking dejected.

"Assholes," JJ muttered under her breath.

Competitiveness among federal government workers was the norm. And they all knew the Secret Service staff that protected the President was one of the best. They all highly respected the job they did. And given what they all did, really didn't envy their heavy responsibilities. Yet, this staff saw the BAU members as the only team to challenge them as "the best" of the "feds". Their annual softball game gave them the bragging rights.

Hotch looked at the fax Morgan had received and read it thoroughly. He smiled at Dave and handed it to him. Morgan shook his head.

"Hotch, you know I respect you. But how the hell can you smile man?"

"Dave, read Morgan rule eight."

"A team may have directly related family members, but must be 80% government employees." Dave smiled.

Emily looked at JJ and Morgan and then the two senior members of the team. "Count me in with Derek in the 'completely lost' column."

Hotch smiled and looked at JJ. "Can we get Will in this year?" Hotch knew, through Will's talks with Zach after supporting the Central Cardinals for a second season, he played more than his fair share of ball in his day. Jayje smiled and nodded her head.

Morgan, starting to catch on, smiled. Dave smiled at the rest of the team. "Two years ago, our secret weapon was not available. Last year, he was on crutches, in a cast."

Prentiss catching on beamed. "This year, he's not."

Dave pointed at her. "Boom."

Reid, looking up, smiled. "Cob."

"Boom pretty boy," Derek smiled, with a finger point.

Reid thought for a second. "Zach's a catcher! I don't have to play that position anymore!" he smiled.

Morgan shook his head at him. "Sorry pretty boy, it's slow pitch softball; we can use Zach somewhere else. You're our catcher. Just like the last two years." He looked at Hotch. "We in?"

Hotch smiled at him, handing the fax back to him that Dave had gave him back. "As you say Derek, 'game on'. You organize the practices. Zach and I will be there. And Derek, one request…."

Derek Morgan smiled brightly, interrupting him. "All over it Hotch. Jack's our batboy."

"I'll take care of our uni's, as usual," Dave smiled. Rossi's monster bank account, and trying to change the team's luck, provided new t-shirts and baseball caps for the team every year.

Morgan looked around the bullpen to find Brian Anderson, the agent that supported the team. Spotting him, he said, "Yo B! You up for a little revenge?"

Brian Anderson smiled his response.

###

**A/N: Yeah, I know. I'm gonna do the baseball/softball thing again. Just bear with me and hang on. There is going to be my two Hotchner sons, and lots of team. Trust me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I said this story is a standalone piece and I stand by that. However, this chapter has strong references back to **_**A Father and his Sons**_**. If you did not read that, you can skip this chapter and still follow the rest of the story. This chapter is for the peeps that did read the set-up story. I just felt I needed to get all of you caught up! But please, those of you that haven't read the first one, you still might want to read anyway. Whole lot of fun at the end!**

Recap

As Hotch drove home that evening, he thought back on the things that had transpired since the last game with the Secret Service.

He and the boys had settled into a very comfortable routine. Zach was awesome with Jack when he had to be away. When he was home, all of his time was devoted to his sons. They were a rock solid team that made it work.

As he continued up I-95 towards their home in Annandale, he shook his head at how quickly life passed.

Zach and Jack zipped through the new school year, with Jack being a full-fledged kindergartener, while Zach completed his senior year at Annandale Central. That late spring, Aaron, and of course, Dave, had two graduations to attend.

The first being Jack's; kindergarten graduation was a big deal in the school district. And it did not surprise himself or Dave that the rest of team was sitting with Haley's parents and Jessica. The program was deeply special, with the final song all the kids sang was about entering first grade to the tune of _New York, New York_. Jack smiled proudly as he got his congratulations from all the team. He showed off to each of them his "graduation cap" complete with a hanging gold tassel, all made of construction paper as well as his "diploma". Aaron smiled at the memory.

The next was Zach's high school graduation. As valedictorian, Zach gave the final speech for the class; the theme, he had been instructed by Principal Shaw, to "look to the future of the class". But Zach couldn't help it. His speech also had a reference to the past. Zach remembered his mother and how proud she would have been of his academic accomplishment, wiping away a tear. "Because of my mother, I, with my classmates, enter into our future," he said, closing his speech.

Sitting in the stands of gymnasium was the entire team. In the chairs on the gym floor, three rows back, were Hotch, Jack, and Dave, along with Haley's parents and Jessica; all of them smiling proudly as Zach accepted his high school diploma in his cap and gown.

Garcia and Jessica took loads of pictures with Zach, his own tassel in the school's colors hanging off his formal graduation cap. Around his neck hung the braids and sash of an honor student.

There was a reason that Uncle Sean wasn't there. The following Wednesday, he and his finance, Leslie were in Hotch's car, along with Dave, as they made their way to Richmond. Sean and Leslie, now owning their own restaurant, could only get away so much. The Central Cardinals were about to defend their state championship of last year, still the only undefeated team in the state, now running through a second season.

Coach Bock and the rest of his staff worried about the pressure of that on the team. Coach Nick Johnson, one of the youngest, blew them off. "Cob and Stan have got that covered." The co-captains of the team, they did just that. They had the Cardinals ready to play.

There was one anomaly to the year before. As Zach, throwing the last strike of a perfectly placed curve ball to end the game, securing their second championship and undefeated season, he looked at his best friend Pete Stanlovsky at first base pain free. Pete smiled and nodded at the dugout. Jack didn't need any help from the coaching staff to get out and join the team this year. He flew at Zach, who grabbed him into his arms, immediately followed by Stan, who dropped the two of them to the ground. Hotch and Dave exchanged high fives, along with Sean and Leslie and then hugged Haley's family.

The two boys protected Jack from the championship "pig pile" as the rest of the team piled on. The championship parade was as loud and long as it was the year before, with the whole BAU team there to witness it again. "Wow, mom and dad," Henry commented, "I think it was louder this year," he said as they put him in their car. JJ and Will just smiled at each other.

Thursday's win and festivities, was followed by Zach's graduation Open House on Sunday. Between Sean and Leslie's restaurant skills, along with the many contributions from Haley's family, it was a wonderful day, with great weather at the Hotchner home. The whole BAU team showed up again, of course, with Morgan bringing his mother Fran along. Even Chief Strauss and her family made an appearance as did Brian and Gina LaSalle.

A week later, Hotch and the boys were following the Nat's to Cincinnati, spending a weekend at Merrill and Sela's cabin before the series started on Monday. They pulled in late Friday night, pushing to get there, with Aaron and Zach switching off driving. Jack, knowing their final destination, didn't complain one time about riding so long, now in a booster seat. The Dobson's were waiting for them with open arms.

The boys loved the time, swimming and fishing. Zach had to sleep on a couch again, but didn't blink, and snored heavily each night. He irritated his dad each morning without shaving the patch of hair on his chin. Sela laughed at Aaron each morning while cooking a huge breakfast for all of them after their early morning of fishing. Uncle Dave was going to get more than one meal with the fish filets. More like eight or ten. They caught that many fish.

Aaron, as he pulled down the street towards him and the boy's home, he silently wished that time didn't pass so fast. Zach would start college in the fall, passing on a full ride scholarship to play baseball at George Mason University. He simply didn't need the money. Uncle Dave had taken care of that. The scholarship went to another player: Pete Stanlovsky.

Oh, Zach wanted to play there, given the young, upcoming coach that was taking over the program. And the college boosters, wanting a winning baseball program poured two million dollars into a re-vamp of the university's baseball stadium. All they needed now was a winning program. Zach felt confident that he and Pete, with team now there, plus the recruiting class Coach Taylor had put together could start that. He wanted to be on the ground floor of growing something, rather than walking into a major program and bidding his time on bench. Zach, a team player always, wanted to contribute immediately. Plus, he was a Hotchner. He liked the challenge.

And George Mason had an outstanding mechanical engineering program, their graduates recognized throughout the country and worldwide businesses, which Zach wanted to major in. And it was in commuting distance. As he pulled into the garage, Hotch shook his head. Zach had designed his first semester college schedule to work around Jack's, still carrying 18 credits. Hotch worried about the work load on his son. Zach smiled at him. "Next semester is baseball season. I'll go light then," he smiled. And the second semester, with the Division 1 baseball team traveling to games would put a strain on the family. But Jessica, having talked at length with Zach before he made his final decision, assured him that she would take of Jack and things while he was traveling.

Hotch walked in the door. Jack met him with his usual hug. "Hey buddy; where's bro?" he said hugging Jack, pulling him off the floor. For the muscular Aaron Hotchner, that was getting a bit tougher. Jack was growing like a weed. He smiled as he set Jack back down.

"He's outside, getting the grill ready dad. It's chicken on the grill tonight dad!"

"Sounds great to me Jack! Hope there's BBQ sauce involved," Hotch smiled at him youngest son.'

"You bet dad!" Jack enthused. "Is Uncle Dave coming?"

"No buddy, he's got a book thing to do tonight."

"Got it dad; Zach told me he finished another. How does Uncle Dave do that and work with all you guys?"

"Uncle Dave is good," Hotch smiled at his youngest son as he pulled his tie loose and unbuttoned the one at his collar. He and Jack walked into the kitchen as Zach came through the patio doors off the nook.

"Hey dad," Zach smiled.

"Hey you; see you still don't know how to use a razor," Hotch said.

Zach smiled brightly. "Nope; I haven't."

Hotch looked at his oldest son. "What are you plans tonight?"

"Cooking chicken on the grill and watching baseball in my den." Hotch reached into the fridge in the kitchen and took out two beers, uncapping the first for his oldest son and handing it to him.

"You do know what that means?"

Zach gave him a broad smile. "I'm not driving any more tonight." He looked Aaron in the eye. "I just told you; I didn't plan on doing that." They clinked long necks. "Thanks dad," Zach said appreciatively, liking the respect he got from his dad. But he knew that respect was earned. That made him smile more. Jack beamed at the exchange.

"Zach's a big guy isn't he dad? He can drink beer with you?" he smiled.

Hotch rubbed his hair. "That's exactly what it means Jack. Zach, do you need any help with dinner?" Zach shook his head. "Then, I'm going to change. Catch up with you guys in a couple of minutes. I want to hear about your day." The boys smiled, Jack the most as he pointed at Zach and his beer. Zach smiled brightly back.

Aaron came back out five minutes later, dressed like the boys. Shorts, t-shirt and barefoot. They were a simple family. They enjoyed a wonderful meal together.

As they sat around the table, Aaron looked at Zach. "Can you adjust that sweet swing of yours to slow pitch softball?"

"Dad?" Zach said. Aaron laid out all the details of the game and the stuff prompting it.

Zach looked at Jack. "Bro, plug your ears."

"Zach," Jack questioned.

"JP, I'm about to use a swear word or three."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You and I played ball together for two years. Along with Pete; I know more of them than the kids on the playground. I just know not to use them."

Hotch bored "the" glare into Zach's eyes.

"Oops. He might have learned a thing or two. Sorry dad; really," Zach smiled apologetically.

Aaron just stared at him. "It wasn't really two or three dad. I learned a whole bunch." Jack slightly smiled. "But dad, like I said, I know better to not use them. Really dad." Jack was valiantly trying to cover for Zach.

Hotch rolled his eyes and silently gave up, while smiling inside. He knew the baseball environment that Jack had been around for two years. That his youngest son didn't use the language was beyond him.

"Jack, you promise you won't use them?" Aaron questioned with his biggest SAC Hotchner look.

Jack bobbed his head. "Promise dad. But I bet Zach says let's kick their asses."

Zach pointed at Jack, while smiling broadly at Hotch. Hotch just shook his head.

"If your mother knew this conversation was happening, she'd….."

"Kick our asses," Jack finished, with a sly smile. Zach roared with laughter, in spite of his dad. That earned him the Hotchner glare. Zach just laughed more.

Jack put a hand on Aaron's arm. "Dad, I think mommy would understand," he smiled. "After all, I've been hangin' with Zach, Pete and the team," he beamed broadly. "And that's the way they talk. Mom, like you, would be kinda mad; but she'd understand." Hotch had to inwardly marvel at the wisdom of his soon to be six year old son.

Hotch just shook his head as the boys laughed at him. He was fighting a losing battle; and damn proud of his sons.

###


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Since all of you, especially the international folks, got to see a little bit of a softball game in **_**The Apprentice**_**, maybe that will help you visualize this better.**

The Big Game

The BAU team met in the parking lot of the softball field for the big game on Saturday afternoon, most of them pulling in about the same time. Hotch, Zach and Jack were already there, sitting on the tailgate of Zach's truck, putting on their cleats. Dave was sitting in the back of his SUV, doing the same.

The rest of team got out, said their greetings, and looked at the field. The Secret Service team was on the field already, taking infield practice. Morgan just shook his head.

"Those….." Hotch glared at him and nodded at the younger boys. Getting the message, "…. jerks. And look at the uniforms. Intimidation 101."

Reid looked out on the field and then at Morgan. "It's working for me."

"Kid, don't go there, please, don't," Morgan, the de facto coach pleaded. Yet the team all noticed the full uniforms their opponents were wearing, complete with baseball style pants, and stirrups to go over their socks, much like a pro team.

Zach smiled. "We use that to our advantage." Dave pointed at him, as he looked around. Yes, they all had uniform shirts that matched with the numbers all of them requested, along with baseball caps that Dave bought. But they were a ragtag outfit below the waist.

Morgan looked at Zach, being the only one wearing the pants that matched the other team. "You don't have any?"

"Nope; I get my uni's supplied by a team. Why should I buy that for a softball game?" he winked at Morgan, albeit wearing long sports pants that worked. Hotch and Jack wore the same, as did Dave. "It still fits Big Dog. Let's play this to the hilt."

Morgan smiled at him. "You are good Cob."

Looking at Morgan, he winked. "No, I'm as competitive as my dad," he said, sneaking at peak at the elder Hotchner, smiling. Hotch shook his head. "OK maybe a bit more." Hotch shook his head again. Zach looked at Morgan and smiled. "OK, OK, a lot more." Jack and Dave laughed.

"But there is one minor adjustment I have to make." He grabbed the hat off of Dr. Spencer Reid's head and squeezed it in his powerful hands, bending the cross brim of the baseball cap, bowing down the sides of the bill. He put it back on Reid's head. "Now you look like a ball player," he smiled.

"Sorry, I don't feel like one," Reid moaned.

Yet the team warmed up in the grass by the parking lot rather than on the field. While their opponents noticed, they didn't notice Zach helping everyone get hamstrings stretched out as well as their arms.

The BAU team finally made their way to the field ten minutes before the start of the game. Garcia and Kevin led Henry into the bleachers that surrounded the field as the rest went into the fenced in area that served as the dugout. Erin Strauss, in a team jersey like the rest, including Penelope and Kevin, joined them, smiling at Henry, who had his own jersey as well. He proudly showed it off to her, with Strauss smiling. Pete and Lisa joined them, along with the team's crime scene analyst Gina LaSalle.

The umpire immediately called out the two coaches and explained the ground rules. Tom O'Hallaren was the Chief of the US Capital PD. He was also a certified ASA umpire of nearly 30 years, mainly, now in his older years doing games like this.

The coach of the Secret Service team looked at Morgan. "Brought a few ringers in this year? You know that's not allowed," he sneered with a smile.

Morgan reached into the right back pocket of this baseball pants and unfolded the original fax he had received. "Blue," Morgan said, his sign of respect to Chief O'Hallaren, "look at Rule #8."

O'Hallaren read it, and looked at the opposing coach. "Jim it says here that immediate family members can play. As long as 80% of the team is staff. Doing a head count, that works to the rules in my book."

"Blue, number 14 is Detective Will LaMontagne. He's the fiancé of SSA Jareau. Number 31 is the oldest son of SAC Hotchner. The squirt with number one, he's just our batboy; btw SAC Hotchner's youngest son," Morgan said, smiling.

Tom smiled at him and looked at the other coach. "Any other questions," he asked. The Secret Service coach shook his head. They did the coin flip and the BAU won. They were the home team. They would be the last team to bat each inning. This meant they had the final at bat. Morgan shook hands with the other coach, and jogged back to the dugout.

"We're the home team," he smiled. "OK all of you know your positions defensively. Here's the line-up for batting."

Morgan had Pennsylvania Petite in the lead-off position. The two practices they had, JJ showed her athletic abilities, and she could provide a spark at the top of the batting order. Then Morgan loaded it. Will next, followed by Hotch, Zach, himself and Brian. He had Cob protected. After that came Emily, who proved she could swing a bat with reasonable ease in their practices, Rossi, who could hit for power as well, but had no speed on the bases, with Reid batting ninth.

O'Hallaren clapped his hands, looking at his watch. "Let's go."

The BAU team sprinted onto the field, taking their positions. The outfield was Brian in left field, Morgan in center, and JJ playing in right field. She could cover ground. Morgan smiled at his advice from Zach. "Speed kills." Around the infield, Zach was at third; his lightning catcher reflexes needed at the position; Will was at shortstop; the position he always played. Hotch was positioned at second (where he played in high school) and Emily played first base. With her hand eye coordination she could catch any ball thrown to her and tough enough to take the throws from the big boys. The battery was Rossi, with over thirty years of pitching in this arena (unknown to the team until three years ago when this rivalry started), with Reid being his catcher. Whether he caught a pitch or not didn't matter. Slow pitch softball rules. Unless he touched the ball, a runner couldn't advance on a ball that got by him. Rossi, Morgan and Zach had schooled him well.

Just as Tom was about to shout the start of the game, they all heard the avalanche of sirens quickly descending on the field. Two minutes later, the Presidential motorcade pulled up to the curb. POTUS quickly jumped out of the limo, followed by Director Mueller. They all saw the friendly handshake, with Mueller joining Strauss and the gang on their side, with the President sitting in the stands with the Secret Service fans on the first base side.

Once they were seated, O'Hallaren shouted "Play ball!" The game started and it was closely matched. Since it was a slow pitch softball game, it meant it was hitter's game. Yet, every time their opponents scored, in the bottom half of the inning, the BAU team was able to match them in runs. Emily scored a key hit that scored Derek and Brian to keep the game close in the fifth inning, keeping the BAU down by only one run. Clearly, Morgan had fielded a team that could finally match the presidential detail.

In the top of seventh, with two outs and a runner on first, one of the rare walks Rossi gave up, one of POTUS' detail hit a rope into the gap between center and right field. Morgan and JJ raced to chase it down. JJ, with her lightning speed got to it first and flipped it to Morgan. Grabbing the ball, he sent it towards the infield of the awaiting glove of Hotch, serving as the "cut-off man"; the player who relayed the throw into the infield.

Zach, playing third base, knowing he wouldn't be in the play, raced towards home. "Doc, this is mine," he shouted. Reid stepped away.

As the runner from first base came barreling in towards home, Zach positioned himself to take the throw from his dad. As the runner got close and started his slide, Zach dropped down to his left knee, effectively blocking the plate, his catcher's instincts kicking in. He took his dad's arrow straight throw and tagged the runner, dead at his leg. Tom signaled the final out of the inning.

Reid smiled at him. "Thanks for the back-up Zach. Great play."

Zach, tossing the ball to the ump, frowned at him. "Doc, when I'm playing ball, I'm Cob." He drilled an index finger into Reid's forehead and then smiled, wrapping his arm around him.

"Doc, you gotta listen to me. It's the bottom of the seventh; last inning and we're down by one run. B, Em, Uncle Dave and you are coming up. We need a run. It will come down to you. I know it. The last practice," Zach said, looking Reid in the eyes, gently slapping his chest, "you followed my advice. You were hitting the cover off the ball." Reid looked at him with questioning eyes. Zach smiled. "You were hitting very well. I know Morgan has been hammering you over the head to follow your feelings. And in a way, he's right. Ya gotta do that. But Doc, I can tell you; hitting is part physics. Take that knowledge in that big ol' brain of yours, plus what D has been trying to tell you and make some magic."

Reid looked at Zach. "You can do it," he smiled as they walked into the dugout, with Zach's long arm wrapped around Reid's shoulder.

True to Zach's word, it came down to Reid. Brian roped a ball to left, but straight at the fielder. He didn't have to move, just catch the ball. Emily, valiantly trying for the team, tried to hit a blooper into right field but it was snagged by the second baseman. Rossi came up and drilled a shot down the left field line. Knowing that the team needed a runner in scoring position, he raced as hard as he could into second base, Zach pushing him in the first base coach's box.

Reid walked up to bat and looked at Morgan in the third base coach's box and then Zach. He shut his eyes, trying to settle himself, taking in both of their advice and stepped up to the plate.

As the first pitch came in, he felt a calm come over him. He followed the ball into the hitting zone, which he learned from Zach, and swung his bat, keeping an eye on the ball. He connected and the ball sailed into the gap between the left and center fielders. Dave took off at the crack of the ball coming off the bat and looked at Morgan, frantically waving him home.

Zach jumped up and down in the coach's box to get Reid to run. "Go two!" Zach paused, realizing who he was talking to. "Run to second!"

Morgan stopped Reid there, called time and raced out to him, as JJ came out of the dugout. "Kid, listen to me. JJ has some pop in her bat. The second she makes contact, you start running. Got it?"

Reid nodded his head, smiling. "There's two outs. Got it."

Morgan smiled brightly at him, showing off his pearly whites. "Helluva hit kid; knew ya could do it."

Reid smiled widely, as Morgan trotted back to the coach's box. Reid hollered, "Come on Jayje!" Garcia and Kevin matched that, with Henry adding, "Go mama! You can do it!" Strauss and Director Mueller smiled at the young boy. Gina, Pete and Lisa added their own shouts of encouragement.

JJ smiled as she settled into the batter's box. And she did make contact, sending a screaming ball towards the gap in left center. But the athletic centerfielder of POTUS' team was able to chase it down.

ASA rules said a game ended at the bottom of the seventh inning. But since the score was tied, they played on, per the rules.

The first batter for POTUS' team in the top of the eighth inning sent a laser ball into the same gap that JJ tried to hit. Brian and Derek both rushed to the ball. "B?" Morgan shouted as they started to converged.

"I've got a chance," Brian answered, not letting his eye off the ball. "Back me!" Morgan kept running, but changed his course a bit to back up Anderson. As the ball approached, Brian leaped out with his full body, snaring the ball before it hit the ground. Landing hard, he looked at Morgan and flipped the ball to him. Morgan sent it back into the infield to Will and then looked at Anderson.

"You OK?" Brian smiled at him, nodded his head, and accepted Derek's hand, helping him get off the grass. He heard his teammates shouting their accolade's at his catch.

He looked at Derek. "I knew you had my back so I could take the chance."

Giving Brian a high five, Morgan looked at him. "That's how partners take care of each other," he smiled. Morgan knew how much the young agent supported the team. And Brian knew how much the team appreciated his help.

Rossi walked the next batter. Zach called for time to the umpire and sauntered over from his third base position to have a chat. Dave burrowed a tunnel into his eyes. "You think I need a talk? I know who's coming up next." Hotch, Will and Emily joined Zach around Dave. "He's their big hitter. I've got this."

Zach with his back to home plate put his glove over his mouth. "No, Uncle Dave. I'm just thinking that you ran your ass off to get us tied. I'm just trying to give you a blow," he smiled through his glove. The threesome joining Zach put their gloves over their mouths as well to hide their smiles. But it was excellent game strategy on Zach's part. They all looked like they were making big plans for the next batter, when in reality, they were just buying Dave some time to rest.

Dave relaxed and shook his head at Zach. With his glove still over his mouth, Zach looked at Dave and said, "You have a tendency to throw your first pitch for a strike. I get that in this game. But they've figured that out as well. Give this guy that screwball pitch of yours you threw to me in practice. First pitch; trust me." He looked at Hotch and Will. "Be ready for something in the infield. We take the lead runner at second." He looked at Emily. "And if we have a chance at getting two, be ready for a missile coming your way." Emily nodded and they all moved back to their positions. As Zach returned to his, he nodded at Morgan.

Dave followed Zach's advice. The pitch came in at an angle but drifted, as it headed towards the plate. The big hitter of the other team, his mind already set on hitting the first pitch, tried to chase it.

He still made good contact on the ball, sending a screamer through the infield between the gap of Zach and Will. Yet Zach, moving hard to his left, instinctively scooped the ball up on the first hop, moving in front of Will and fired a bullet to his dad. Hotch, a natural second baseman, pivoted and made the throw to Emily. And it was a missile. Yet Emily caught the ball and kept it in her glove. Double play; the BAU team was out of the top half of the inning and would get their chance at redemption against POTUS' team. And the big hitters were coming up to bat.

When the team was in the dugout, Emily smiled at Zach. "Thanks for the heads up; 'cause I don't think I'm going to have any feeling in this hand for week," she said, trying to shake it out. "Damn Hotch, did you have to throw it that hard?"

"Em, what am I all about?" he smiled.

Emily shrugged. "The team; I get it. But damn, you just about took my hand off." Zach walked past her.

"I warned you; suck it up and take one for the team." He kept walking. Prentiss burrowed on eye into Hotch. "What the…"

He smiled. "That's Zach speak that he knows you took a big one for the team; to protect us from Doyle. But that's your payback for not trusting us." Hotch smiled. "We're a team."

Derek put his arms around the two of them. "Yup, Em we are." Looking around, he said, "Let's get this done."

Will, first up, scorched a hit towards the hole between the one the Zach had just covered for him. The athletic shortstop fielded it after the third baseman missed, but it wasn't in time to throw out Will's speed to first base. The BAU team was in baseball terms, "setting the table".

Hotch, next up, roped a liner down the left field line, which the left fielder cut off, holding Will at third, per Rossi, now in the coach's box. Hotch cruised into second, with a stand up double, JJ giving him the green light, coaching at first.

Zach, in the on deck circle, with his bat in hand, winked at Jack. "Finally?" Jack whispered.

Zach put on his game face, while looking at his brother and just simply nodded. Zach had toyed with the pitcher and his team the entire game. He could hit for power, yet had chosen not to. It made the other team believe he had some baseball skills, but not all the tools. Did he get a hit every at bat? Yes. But they were well placed, each done to do what was needed for the team while hiding his skills. Zach was about to teach them differently.

Dave, in the coach's box at third, flashed a bunch of baseball signs at him. It was all show, Dave silently in on Zach's game plan. Dave knew Zach's hitting skills. He had hit monster shots in their practice sessions. Zach looked at him and gave him THE _what the hell Uncle Dave_ look.

The first pitch Zach got, he simply launched into orbit. It cleared the outfield fence of the softball field by nearly 300 feet and nearly 100 feet high. Tom O'Halleran immediately swirled the index finger of his right hand in the air to signal a homerun. Will trotted home, scoring the winning run. He waited for Hotch to give him a high five and then the two of them waited on Zach.

Morgan sprang out of the on deck circle with his fists raised in the air, and raced to the greet Zach as well. He looked out on the field to the opposing players and remembered what he had told Reid a while back. "Paybacks are a bitch." He smiled as Zach came around third base, and accepted the high five from Uncle Dave, already getting one from Jayje. She also knew it was gone the second the ball left Zach's bat. Jack rushed up to stand in front of his dad.

The rest of the team rushed out as well, but they all knew who Zach wanted to greet first. Zach, smiling as he approached home plate, high fived his dad, stepped on the plate and then shared with Jack their after homerun high five routine. Dave raced down the line to join them as did JJ. The team engulfed each other. It was a team win, with everyone contributing. Like the BAU always did.

###

**A/N: I've got some explaining to do! From the top, ASA is the American Softball Association. They accredit umpires for the game, having them pass a test on the rules of the game to get their certification. And they also wear the blue uniforms of umpires. However, in slow pitch, there is only one umpire. "Ringers" are talented peeps that you can bring in to help a team win. In baseball terms, the "battery" is the pitcher and catcher. "Getting two" is a "double play". While on defense, you can get two runners out. The play that happened did that, as described. "Setting the table" is a baseball term for exactly what happened. Get runners on base to get a chance to score. A "stand up double" means the player didn't have to push to get to second base. The hit was long enough for the batter/runner to get there with ease.**

**I'm going to educate all of you international peeps into baseball; one way or another. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Acknowledgements

The team moved to shake the hand of their opponents. Aaron, Jack and Zach were at the back of line, having shared some extra family time together. Pete and Lisa, having other commitments, waved at the Hotchner's and took off.

Derek led his team in the handshakes. The smiles all around were sincere. Competitive as the game was, at the end of the day they all worked for the common goal; keeping people safe and more importantly, making a small, yet very notable difference in the world.

The BAU team returned to their "dugout" area and received the congratulations of Chief Strauss and Director Mueller, who exchanged a personal greeting with each member of the team. He truly was an FBI agent's Director, having risen up through the ranks himself. He even took the time to congratulate Will on joining the Metro PD staff as a detective. And he noted JJ's proud smile.

Jack tugged at Zach's pants. "Who's that," he whispered to his brother with a question.

Zach smiled at him, whispering in his ear. "The head of the FBI; please call him 'sir' JP." Jack smiled his response at his brother.

The team, while talking with the two of them, noticed the President doing the same with his team.

Yet, when he got to Aaron and the boys, he delivered his most personal words. "Good to see you again Aaron and under much better circumstances," he said, shaking Hotch's hand. "I'm so glad you and the boys have moved forward so well," he smiled.

"Thank you sir," Hotch smiled. "The support from the Bureau, Chief Strauss and my team has been part of that. It's appreciated."

Mueller gently slapped him along his left bicep. "We're a family," he smiled. "And we take care of our own. But I think your oldest son has been up to bat more times than we both know."

"With all due respect sir, I do know that," he smiled with pride.

Mueller kneeled down to look Jack in the eye. "You big guy," raising his hand to get a high five, "were an awesome batboy." Knowing exactly what had happened the past two years with Zach's high school ball team, he added, "I think you've had some practice at that."

"Yes sir," Jack answered with a large smile, returning the high five. "Thank you sir." Hotch smiled at his youngest son.

Director Mueller stood up and shook Zach's hand. "Great game Zach," he smiled. "Save the best for last, didn't you?"

Zach smiled, "Yes sir and thank you; you don't play all your cards at the start of the game."

Mueller looked him deeply in the eye and then smiled. "I think you've learned how to play poker from your Uncle Dave. And don't ask me how I know that," he said with a wink.

Zach beamed. "That would be correct sir and I would never ask about the shady dealings that Uncle Dave might get into." The team all laughed. It was then they noticed the Secret Service team coming towards them, with POTUS safely surrounded by the group.

The team all came back onto the field and each individually got to meet the President, while Director Mueller warmly shook hands with all of the members of the President's detail that played that day. Strauss made sure that Gina, Garcia, Kevin and Henry were part of that.

The President reached Zach last, after spending some extra time with the boys, even posing for a picture of him on one knee with his arm wrapped around both the little guys. Garcia snapped away, getting the moment preserved for BAU posterity, as well as the boys.

Shaking his hand, he looked Zach in the eye. "I read the Washington papers from the sports pages out. I don't pay much attention to the news section," he winked with a smile. Zach smiled as well. "I've seen your name in there many times. Congratulations Zach on two great seasons with your high school team," he smiled.

"Thank you Mr. President," Zach smiled back.

"And George Mason?" the President asked. "Great up and coming baseball program; I wish you the very best. Make it happen."

"Thank you sir," Zach said. He gave Zach a pat on the shoulder and then looked at the two teams.

"OK Bob," he said, reaching for his wallet in his back pocket. He pulled out a one dollar bill. "Our bet settled?"

"Yes sir, it is," Mueller smiled. He took the bill from POTUS, reached for his own wallet and pulled out a matching bill, and handed one each to the little guys. He looked around. "This is not for publication; got it?" Everyone nodded their head. The President shook Tom O'Hallaren's hand as well. He handed two softballs to the Commander in Chief, along with his pen he kept in his pocket for line-up changes, nodding at the two little boys. The President happily smiled at him, recognizing him from his many trips to the Capital. He signed the balls, and gave them to Jack and Henry.

JJ whispered in Henry's ear as Jack said, "Thank you Mr. President."

Henry smiled. "Thank you Mr. President." POTUS rubbed his long blonde locks.

The President smiled brightly. "Enjoy the rest of your day folks, and thank you for all that you do for our country."

He moved off to his limo. Mueller put his hand on Hotch's shoulder. "Thank you Aaron for all that you and your team do; especially being away from your families. It's deeply appreciated."

Aaron shook his hand. "Thank you sir. This sure gets the message across," he smiled "and is greatly appreciated."

As Director Mueller moved to join the President in his limo, the team looked at each other.

Dave smiled. "Now, we celebrate. The cookout is at Aaron's. See you all there. Btw, it's BYOB."

###


	5. Chapter 5

Celebration

By the time the team arrived at Hotch's, he, Dave and Zach had things rolling. Hotch had the Weber grill filled with charcoal on the patio and was lighting it. Dave was setting out a veggie tray with dipping sauce on the kitchen island for the team to munch on until they all could get to the main meal.

Zach was pouring the baked beans from two cans into a sauce pan for the dinner. He grabbed the dressing for the Chinese Cole Slaw from the fridge, giving it another vigorous shake, having put it together that morning before the game.

The team rolled out onto Hotch's outside ground level patio area, with beers in hand and made themselves at home. Since Hotch had bought the house, more than one team outing had happened there.

Zach came out on the deck and descended to the patio area to greet them all as Hotch disappeared into the garage. The little boys ran off into the backyard to play with Mudgie and use the swing set. Mudg, as always, was on vigilante watch over his charges. Zach had got rid of the long pants for the softball game, now in sport shorts, a t-shirt and athletic flip flops. He had also showered. His dad, matching his wardrobe, walked out of the garage, uncapped a beer and handed it to him.

Dave smiled. "Why we are here," he said looking at the team. "Zach deserves a beer but I know Aaron's rules and respect them. Here, Zach can have a beer. The tradeoff; a beer for no truck keys," he proudly smiled as Zach accepted the beer from his dad.

"I don't underage drink and drive in the first place," Zach smiled. He looked around to make sure Jack and Henry weren't in earshot. "Hell, I've been the go-to sober cab for classmates all summer. But I really appreciate dad giving me the respect."

"Respect you've earned son," Hotch smiled. "And I've heard you go out the door late more than once." He shook his head. "That's being a good friend and it makes me really proud that they know enough to call you."

Zach smiled. "You and mom did it right dad."

"Yes, they did Zach," Dave proudly smiled, rubbing Zach's shoulder. The two of them clinked long necks smiling, as Aaron joined them. "But you are old enough, god knows adult enough, and, excuse me ladies," Dave smiled, "man enough to drink beer with the rest of us. Just remember your dad's rule."

Zach smiled, taking a tug on his beer. "My truck keys are in the basket in the kitchen for the night. You know better Uncle Dave." Dave Rossi nodded his ascent. Zach threw one of his long arms around Hotch's shoulder. "Thanks dad," he simply said.

Prentiss shook her head at Rossi. "Man enough? You are a sexist."

"No," Dave smiled, "I'm old school. And you knew that walking in the door." Emily smiled and nodded her head.

Aaron put his hand into Zach's chest. "You earned it son," he smiled.

Derek and Will hoisted there beers in the air, with Will beating Derek to the punch. "Amen to that," he drawled with a smile. They shared a look and long neck clink as well. Brian and Gina shared smiles at now being in as members of the tightly knit BAU family.

The group munched on the appetizers, enjoying the time together, laughing and joking. Zach and Aaron started cooking the hamburgers and hotdogs on the grill, along with the turkey burgers for the vegetarians in the group, including Gina.

JJ looked at Zach as he helped his dad and smiled. "What do you need me to do?"

Dave rose out of his chair. "JJ, can you hang on for sec?" She nodded. Dave walked into the garage, and came back out, holding two beers, handing Zach a second beer, looking Hotch in the eye. "You did see that monster shot when we needed it?" he smiled.

Taking the other beer Dave had in his hand, Hotch smiled. "Yes I did. But I also remember the oldster around here pushing himself to get in scoring position for one Spencer Reid to come through," Hotch smiled, accepting the beer from Dave. Reid blushed as Zach high fived Dave. Morgan reached over and threw his arm around Reid.

Dave smiled at the two Hotchner's. "Now JJ; we finish in the kitchen," he winked at her. Emily rose out of her chair to join them. Gina went out into the backyard and chased the boys around with Mudgie happily barking. Brian smiled at the sight.

Everything cooked to perfection, the team gathered around the nook table and kitchen. Jack gave the Protestant dinner prayer, and Henry, with a little help from Uncle Dave, gave the Catholic prayer. The team dived in, getting the boys fed first. Zach helped Hotch get the boys' milk glasses filled as they proudly sat at the lunch counter.

The team marveled at the spread, but wasn't completely surprised. This had happened in this home more than once. It started with hamburgers and hotdogs, with all the toppings. Potato chips and dip; baked beans and Zach's Chinese Cole Slaw (actually Haley's recipe) that he knew the team loved. Plus the huge jar of baby dill pickles that Dave had once joked was what the Hotchner's lived on. They bought them in bulk at the warehouse grocery store. Jack had already devoured two before his first bite of his hot dog. Beyond that was the latest supply of Monster cookies that Aunt Jess had laid in for the boys, along with Haley's totally awesome chocolate cake recipe that Zach had made that morning as well.

Derek was the first to get to the cake, and making himself totally at home, went to Hotch's freezer on the side of the fridge and pulled out the ice cream bucket. Reid wasn't far behind him. He whispered, "Do you know which drawer has the ice cream scoop?"

Hotch smiled at both of them, standing in the kitchen, eating with Zach, keeping an eye on the boys. He pulled a drawer open. "This one Doc," he smiled, handing the scoop to him. "Take a couple extra," he smiled, knowing Spencer Reid's sweet tooth. "You deserve it. That hit was huge."

"Amen to that dad," Zach beamed.

Penelope shook her head as Kevin jumped up to be next in line for the cake and ice cream.

They all enjoyed the rest of the evening, basking in the glow of being champions for a day. JJ and Emily got the little guys in the tub in the mail bathroom and into their pj's.

Zach shook his head at the sight of all them sitting around and laughing. In his mind, this talented team was champions every day.

###

**A/N: I think I've mentioned a Weber grill in enough of my stories that I don't need to explain anymore. For those of you that don't know, drop me a PM. Or better yet, read my other stories! Yes, I know and will admit it in public: I'm shameless. :D**

**End of story shout outs! The gang that I love at CM Rev always comes first, especially my totally terrific Hotch sisters. My Twitter mates get hugs and luvs as well. Then there's that wonderful educator that always puts luvs in my email every time I write. And my Sconnie sister hxchick! (That's Wisconsin for those you that do not speak Wisconsin.) **

**However, the last, and with all due respect to peeps named above, the deepest and heartfelt goes to my mentor, Thn0715. I wouldn't be doing this without her. *Knightly bow of head to Jedi Master* And one big damn hug!**


End file.
